Erised
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Harry Potter characters look into the Mirror of Erised to see the deepest desire in their hearts. Primarily Next Generation characters, with some original characters who didn't get a chance in the books  : Please review.


**Erised**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: After thinking about some...things.

Disclaimer: I desire to own Harry Potter, but, alas, I do not.

A/N Harry Potter characters look into the Mirror of Erised to see the deepest desire in their hearts. Primarily Next Generation characters, with some original characters who didn't get a chance in the books (: Please review who you'd like to see in the next chapters!

* * *

><p><em>~~Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy~~ <em>

_~~ Age 12~~_

I found the mirror in my second year. It was an accident, I hadn't been looking for it, and when I found it, I had no idea what it was.

Life was difficult for me back then, especially that particular day. It was the second day back after summer holidays, and my father had sent me a howler, because I'd ran away from him at the station, to hang out with the _'scum of the wizarding community.' _

In other words, I'd ditched him before boarding the train, to talk to my best friends, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. The howler was the most embarrasing thing I'd ever heard in my life.

My father personally degraded and tore down all of my friends, then insulted the entire Gryffindor house by calling me a disgrace to the family's Slytherin lineage.

To make it worse, he'd known they would hear it when he said it, and he had sent it anyway.

Al and Rose had tried to console me, but I couldn't handle it. I ran. I ran from the Great Hall and didn't stop until I'd reached an empty classroom. I needed to be alone.

This had all started last year, after my sorting. My father sent me a letter, the next day, congratulating me on making Slytherin, like he had expected me to...

But I wasn't sorted into Slytherin, I was sorted into Gryffindor.

He was not happy, to say the least.

At first, I wasn't happy either, I knew all the people in Slytherin, but they wouldn't talk to me because I was a Gryffindor, and the Gryffindors wouldn't talk to me because I was a Malfoy, the son of Death Eaters.

And then, randomly the second week of term, Albus and Rose, of all people, sat next to me at dinner. It was strange, at first, sitting and talking to the two people my father had discouraged me from hanging out with the most.

But we became best friends.

Over the course of out first year, we slowly became inseparable, we shared classes, solved mysteries, and by the end of the year, we had saved the school from an inpending disaster, following in their parents footsteps.

That's when the problem started.

My parents weren't heroes, and when I got home for summer holidays, they made that very clear. I hardly got to spend any time with the Weasleys or the Potters...

So when I saw them at the platform, I immediately gravitated toward them, I loved their family. It was so big ad happy, as soon as they saw me they were hugging me, and helping me lift my trunk, and Grandmum Weasley was giving me a scarf she'd made me at Christmas...

Then my father sent me the howler...and that's when I found the empty room where the mirror was.

I was so mad, mad at my father for being so judgemental, and mad at myself for being mad at him. Despite my anger, though, I was crying...

I locked the door to the room, then sunk to my knees, sobbing, quietly. I didn't even notice the dust-covered mirror until my sobs had subsided.

Feeling a little embarrassed, I wiped my face, stood up, and glanced around. The room was dark and empty, with only the silhouette of the mirror in the far corner to give it any life.

I walked over to the mirror and peered at it, expecting to see my pale, pointed face staring back at me, tear-stained. But I didn't.

Instead I saw myself, happy and smiling, next to a christmas tree. On one side of me was Albus, and on my other, was Rose. Albus's mum and dad were behind us smiling...and Grandmum Weasley was giving me a Weasley sweater, behind her all of the Weasleys were running around, making a ruckus.

It was beautiful.

* * *

><p>AN So here it is, the beginning of this little fic. Who would you like to see next?


End file.
